


The Price of Responsibility

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt ‘one of those days’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Responsibility

They long ago promised each other that when the war finally ends they’ll disappear together into the hills of Naboo and never look back. As much as he loves being a hero, and although no one who’s met him would probably believe that he could ever happily survive without the nearly constant action that comes with being a Jedi, Anakin deeply craves the possibility of sharing a lifetime of peace with Padmé.

Today, unfortunately, is one of those days when he’s almost convinced that future will never come. It’s a day so filled with death and destruction that he knows what he really _needs_ is Padmé by his side, and he hates the war more than ever for preventing that. 

They could have just run away from duty to begin with, but neither of them are built that way. Sometimes he really wishes that he’d been born a coward instead.


End file.
